The X-Files: A Collection of Shorts
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: A collection of some of my shorter fics
1. The Afterlife

"Well here we are Scully, just as before. No place to go, no end to meet, just another time spent questioning why and when," he mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stares into her eyes. She's sitting on the ground, cross-legged and her head supported by her hands, "It must be different this time around I mean, we're here aren't we? Together? Once again?"


	2. The Pillow Fight

Ducking quickly, she launches another blow to Mulder's temple. He sways to the left, a little too slowly as he's hit by the rather firm pillow clutched in Scully's hands. "What's that thing made out of, bricks?" he thinks to himself, thinking quickly as he doubles over, dodging another bullet of feathers and fabric. Scully laughs and he knows as he lets her get another shot at him, it's a genuine, happy-go-lucky laugh


	3. The Playground

"Mulder! Mulder, it's not fair! Come on!" Scully yells, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes as she watches Mulder, dashing towards the monkey bars. She chases after him, trying her hardest not to get stuck in the sand. He gets to the ladder beforeher, turning around half-way to stick out his tongue at her before climbing the ladder with ease. She stands there, hands on her hips and pouting. "Mulder! Could you at least help me up? Come on, it's not fair!" He's already sitting ontop of the bars, looking down at her and laughing as she tries to climb up after him.


	4. The Dinner

"Mulder, what did I tell you about adding croutons into the salad?" she glares at him quickly until she goes back to tossing the variety of greens. He laughs at her as he drops in some chopped tomatoes and in which, she notices, look beautifully butchered by his expertise. "I don't like croutons so…you can pick those out and eat them yourself," she mumbles before wiping her hands on the dish towel, shooting him another look. He catches it this time, causing her to stare at him until she cracks, smiling widely and she puts her hand into the bowl, picking out a crouton and putting it into her mouth.


	5. The Drunk Confession

He lingers in the doorway, supporting his heavy frame as he rests there, waiting for her to open the door. He fights to keep his eyes from closing and his brain from fogging but he knows, he can feel that he's way over his limit for the night. He notices a sound from behind the door and with it, Scully appears in her satin nightgown and white slippers. She looks so small and innocent, so sleepy and he starts to feel bad. "Mulder, is everything alright?" she asks softly, staring into his glassy eyes. "Yea…uhh, everythin' is good. I just…came over to say that you…" he stumbles, slouching against her doorframe as she responds with questionable gazes. "I..kinda, actually no…I just..love you so much and..you're really little!" he laughs loudly, bending over to try and keep himself in check. Rolling her eyes, she helps him up and into her apartment. "Oh brother…" she mumbles, closing the door behind them.


	6. The Arm

Her eyes snap open, triggered by the frantic mechanical beeping of her alarm clock. Calculating if she should smack it quiet or hit the snooze, she comes to realize that it's Saturday. Sighing she lifts her shoulder, trying to reach out but finds herself, for no apparent reason, unable to do so. She tried shifting closer, finding that her right arm is free unlike the left. Looking over as to find the cause, she almost gasps out loud. A rather semi-naked and sleeping Mulder rests on her arm, his lips full pout and his face calm. She stares at him, absorbing what she's woken up to and realizes "it's Saturday," and falls right back to sleep with him.


	7. The Pumpkin

"Alright Scully, what do you wanna carve into it this year?" Mulder asks as he plops the pumpkin down on the kitchen table. With a carving knife in her hand, Scully looks at the pumpkin intensely, waiting for an idea to pop into her head. Mulder stands by her side, head titled as if it would allow for an idea to come much sooner. "Aha!" she quickly announces, "I know exactly what to make this pumpkin into!" Mulder smiles as he gets to work on laying down some newspaper for her, "Please tell me Scully you were thinking what I was thinking?" Stabbing the knife into the orange skin, she looks over at him, "And what was it that you were thinking?" He smiles at her, "Just carve your face into it, look! It already has the orange for your hair!"


	8. The Giggles

"Mulder, did you hear what I just said?" Skinner hisses under his breath. Mulder quickly looks over at Scully who, is trying very hard not to smirk. Mulder fake coughs, trying to hide his laughter as he tries his hardest to give Skinner his full attention. "I'm being very clear and accurate with this piece of information and I need you, the both of you, to act accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" Scully adverts her eyes downwards, biting her tongue so to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Don't worry Skinner, Agent Scully and I will…will figure out why people's vegetables have been…" he quickly looks over at Scully who at the same moment, looks over at him. They both burst out laughing, leaving Skinner to roll his eyes and shoo them out if his office.


	9. Ass Smacking

"Isn't it great here Scully? Don't you just get this _feeling_ while you're here?" Mulder asks as he looks over at her. She standing beside him, arms crossed and her left eyebrow raised. "Ok ok I guess…I've seen better…" she retorts, scuffing her shoe on the pavement before her. He rolls his eyes, taking in the surroundings before he looks back at her, not a hint of amazement in her gaze. "Oh come on Scully! I mean, _this_ is the place. _The_ place…" Unfolding her arms, she trudges over to the heap of metal which sticks out of the ground in all angles and ends. "It's great Mulder but can we please-" she mumbles until she hears a loud slapping sound. Taking time to register, she whirls around to look at him. "Mulder, we're in public!" He laughs, patting her ass as he bends in close beside her ear, "Doesn't look like anyone else appreciates it either, no one else is here Scully."


	10. Tumblr

"How had is it to find a decent recipe?" she asks, clicking h back button and re-typing the dessert into the search bar. Scrolling down the five that deemed sketchy, she clicks on a link that looks promising - bananacream_ . clicks on it and is brought to actually, not a bad recipe of what she had been looking for. She continues to look through the blog for any other recipes until she finds a set of pictures. Pictures of her and Mulder on their trip to Mexico. Some of the cations under these pictures are, "My leopard," or, "My cowgirl."


	11. The Fight

Flinching from her wounds, she slowly unlocks the door to their home, letting herself into the house. Realizing the lights are already on inside, she knows that Mulder stayed awake to wait for her return. And of course, she can hear him coming over to her, asking her in a loud tone, "What son of a bitch did this to you?" She shrugs it off, putting her coat up on the hanger before she stumbles into the hallway, Mulder's hand on her elbow as he guides her to the couch. She can already feel her eye swelling, bruises formulating all over her body. "Scully, tell me what happened? What happened out there?" he asks frantically, trying to see what other damage she had been given. Taking off her shoes, she brings her feet up onto the couch, "Don't worry about it Mulder…he looks worse than I do."


	12. The Masturbation

He had walked in on her first, knees drawn up on the bed and her right hand in between her legs. He could tell by the way she was breathing, the sharpness of her breath and the way she held it in so long until she burst, as if, gasping for more air to keep going. When he walked in on her however, without warning, he was surprised that she didn't stop to acknowledge him. She kept on going and this, well he thought that it was the perfect time to join in. Taking off his pants by the door, he went over to their bed, carefully getting onto it as to now break her stride. He mirrors her posture, legs up and bent by the chest, eyes locked onto each others. Slipping his own hand past the waistband of his underwear, he realizes the longing, the lustful urge to do this with her, right in front of her with the both of them looking back at each other. That alone, he knew, would get them both cumming.


	13. The KitKat

"Well, it's gonna be at least twenty minutes until this train passes by," Mulder sighs, putting the car into park. They sit there, Mulder in the driver seat and Scully in the passenger, watching the old train go by on the tracks. "Looks like we're gonna be late to check in but…at least we didn't get stopped over by any government 'officials,' right Scully?" he smirks, looking over at her. She looks back at him, pouting, "Did you happen to bring any food?" He laughs, feeling his pockets and coat, shaking his head as he reaches over, opening the glove compartment. "Check in there, I may have left something," he replies, bringing his attention back to the train. She rummages through the compartment until she finds a shiny, red and white wrapper. Opening it quickly, she breaks off a piece of the KitKat bar, putting it into her mouth. He looks back over at her and laughs, the other end sticking out of her mouth as she tries to break off another piece for him. He puts his hand over hers, leaning in close to her mouth as he takes a bite from the KitKat, stealing a chocolate kiss in the process.


End file.
